Unspoken Agreements
by Miller0259
Summary: Some conclusions and conversations don't need words. PWP Though it was C/DG in my head, it could be just about anyone


Title: Unspoken Agreements  
Characters: ?????? Never clarified though it was Cain/DG in my head  
Timeline: Post eclipse  
Rated M  
Genre: PWP  
Summary: Some conclusions and conversations don't need words  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tin Man  
A/N: For the Big Damn Challenge...  
Prompts: courage, pin, next, noise

TMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTMTM

A man settled himself in the middle of his mattress, propped up with some pillows. He stared into nothingness, in the general direction of his door. He was still fully clothed, on top of the blankets, his face blank and his breathing calm.

Every once in awhile, his heart would pound faster, as if he was thinking of something that aroused him. Bothered him. Caused him a great deal of frustration. A slight frown would appear on his face, and he'd look to his right, like he was remembering something that didn't go well, or that had been bothering him.

After the third time this happened, he sighed through his nose and looked towards the door again. He focused his gaze on the dust floating in the sunlight that was filtering in through the curtains that were not quite shut all of the way. He wiped his face clean of emotion and returned his heart rate to normal. He didn't seem to be waiting on someone, though he did seem determined to think about something else.

A few moments later he heard the door to his outer rooms open and close softly. His gaze unfocused from the dust and looked at the doorknob, the rest of him unmoving, having perceived no threat. A few moments passed before his bedroom door opened, and a young woman slipped in, sending his pulse back up to its previous agitated state.

His eyes slid from her waist at the doorknob height, up to her eyes as she softly shut the door behind her, leaning against it lightly. One hand held her skirts up off of the floor slightly, while her other hand lingered on the panel of the door, as though she wasn't sure she wanted to stay in the room.

She wore a pastel green dress. Simple. Nothing fancy. It was a normal Wednesday evening, after all. Her dark hair was pulled up behind her, though loose pieces hung lazily around her face. Her expression was calm, though slight flashes of uncertainty and determination flickered behind her eyes.

His expression remained calm and blank as well, and he made no move to get up. No question as to why she was invading his room could be found on either of their faces. Both of them looked, somewhat resigned, as if they had known that this type of encounter was a long time coming.

They seemed to be having a silent and subtle conversation with their eyes, for neither of them spoke. They gazed at each other for a full minute before the woman finally raised her chin and shifted slightly. He watched as she swallowed, trying to clear a lump in her throat. Her lips finally parted and she seemed to finally come to a conclusion. She took a deep breath and stepped away from the door, towards the foot of the bed.

He followed her progress as she pulled up her skirts a bit more so she could raise a knee and place it to the left of his legs. He opened his mouth slightly, and his deep breath that was supposed to calm him, came somewhat shakily as he blinked at her. He hesitantly breathed out as she settled her other knee between his and leaned forward.

Her shallow breathing betrayed her calm exterior as she placed her hands on either side of his shoulders. She lowered herself onto her elbows, bringing her body closer to his, but without resting on it. He had remained still while she came to hover over him, and only shifted his head minutely as hers came to be within inches of his.

Both of their breaths came in shallow, hesitant bursts, mingling together in their closeness. Their eyes were still locked on each other, but both of them seemed to be getting restless in spite of themselves. Their faces kept moving slightly and drifting closer, as if deciding which way to approach the other. Nervous to make the next move. Because then there would be no going back.

Her eyelids fluttered lower and she moved slightly, brushing her nose against his, caressing it. His eyes hooded, and they shared a shuddering breath before he closed his eyes and brushed his nose back across hers, tilting his face so he could press his lips to hers.

They lingered there, unmoving. They seemed to be savoring the moment of how their lips were electrified from their first ever, shared kiss. They drew apart from each other to assess each other's reactions. Hesitant at first, as if waiting for something bad to happen. He rested his head back on the pillow and searched her face.

She breathed shallowly above him, bottom lip twitching as if it missed its previous occupation. They must have concluded that whatever bad omen that might have appeared, wasn't going to, and that they both wanted more, because they quickly leaned towards each other again, pressing their lips together more insistently this time.

Soon the sensation proved to not be enough and she hesitantly moved her lips slightly over his. He responded in kind and brought his hands up to her shoulders, from where they had obediently been laying at his side, though they had tensed, waiting to move. He pressed her gently forward, encouraging her to not hold herself away from him anymore.

She slowly settled herself on top of him, as he deepened the kiss. One hand trailing down to her lower back, pressing them together, and the other ducking under her arm to come up and cup the back of her neck. He lightly brushed his tongue along her bottom lip, and hers slowly met his.

They broke apart after a moment, gasping a bit. She seemed a bit skittish and he looked a bit nervous as well. They each took a few deep breaths and he raised a slightly shaky hand to brush some hair behind her ear. She briefly pressed her lips to his, but pulled back again to study his face.

His hand cupping her neck trailed down to the zipper on her dress. She blinked and looked down nervously before meeting his gaze again. There was nothing but reassurance in his gaze, and yet they still held a question. She took a deep breath, but eventually nodded minutely.

She shifted and leaned on her left elbow, her right hand ran up his chest until she reached the top button of his shirt. He slowly tugged the zipper down until it caught at the bottom, just before the swell of her bottom. She had undone the top three buttons and was now pressing kisses to the flesh she had revealed, still working at the other buttons.

He ran his hands up her arm, to her shoulders, where he began pulling the material of her dress over her shoulders. She sat up, still straddling one of his legs, and let the dress settle around her waist, and pulling her arms out of the sleeves. He sits up as well, un-tucking his shirt from his pants. She pushes his shirt off of his shoulders and down his arms as he continues to look at her, and her body that had just been revealed. She swallows nervously as she tosses his shirt to the side, but he gives her a small smile before his gaze finds her lips again.

He kisses her again and a hand tugs at her knee, encouraging her to straddle both of his legs. She does so, and his hands then begin their journey up her body. She clutches at his biceps as his hands find her breasts and he begins trailing kisses along her jaw and down her neck. He squeezes them before moving his hands to her lower back, supporting her as she leans back and his mouth finds a nipple.

Her breathing is getting heavier, and her hands have trailed up his shoulders and threaded through his hair. His tongue and teeth tease her before he takes a long pull, and she whimpers, grinding her bottom into his lap. His arousal is apparent as he trails kisses quickly back up to her lips.

He kisses her firmly before he begins shifting her off of him. She blinks at him, confused, but then she sees him reaching for his belt. She rolls to the side and begins pushing her dress and underwear down as he does the same with his pants. They discard their clothing on the floor and look at each other for a moment. His eyes rake up and down her body but end up focusing on her face again. She is focused on his hand which is slowly stroking himself, trying to relieve some pressure.

Her eyes find his and then she is pressing his shoulder back to the bed, leaning over him. She places a knee on the either side of him again, and braces herself with an elbow near his shoulder, her other hand replacing his, stroking slowly.

He closes his eyes and inhales deeply before locking eyes with her again. His hands trail up her legs from knee to hip. He guides her bottom to be raised slightly over him. One of his hands come up to brush a strand of hair from her face and cup her jaw, looking into her eyes. She gives him a small smile which he briefly returns.

She begins to guide him into her slowly, and his hand returns to her hip, his eyes closing briefly at the sensation of entering her. As she settles entirely on top of him, her eyes are watery, and her breathing his shaky. His own breathing is shallow and it catches when her inner muscles clench around him.

She kisses him deeply before sitting up slightly, starting to rock forward and back. His hands shift and tighten on her bottom, while he begins to move in time with her.

Soon the room is filled with their heavy breathing as she continues to rise and fall above him. Kisses are pressed to jaws and collar bones occasionally as their movements bring them near one another. She trails her fingers down from his forehead to his chin before cupping his jaw as she stares into his eyes. He takes her hand and kisses her wrist, his eyes reflecting the same strong emotions found in hers.

Her pace increases and he feels her insides flutter as she nears the peak. His hands go to her hips to help her finish as his own release looms. Her eyes close briefly when his thumb finds her bundle of nerves, and she bites her bottom lip to keep from crying out.

A whimper escapes her as she tumbles over the edge, and his jaw clenches in an effort not to shout as he follows soon after.

Their breathing calms as she rides the last waves out, slowing the movement of her hips. She leans forward and drapes over him for a few moments. His hand finds the back of her head as she nuzzles his neck. His other arm wraps around her waist and she shifts so that he slides out of her, straightening her legs out along his. He groans a little and she smiles at him before moving to his side, wrapping her arm around his middle with her head on his shoulder. He presses his cheek to the top of her head and closes his eyes.

Soon she pulls her head up and begins tugging at the covers underneath them. He rolls his eyes and chuckles at her, but moves to get underneath them as well. After they are settled again, their hands are clasped in front of her chest while he rests behind her. He tightens his hold around her middle briefly, and she squeezes his hand in response.

Soon the only noise in the room was the woman's even breathing. The man smiled into her hair.

His heart was no longer upset when he thought of her.


End file.
